The Past Returns
by BigTimeGleekBTR
Summary: There are some things that Damon just wanted to keep a secret from Stefan but his secrets are about to be revealed in an unexpected way. What happens when the Mystic Falls gang find out about Damon's past? What happens when they find out the real reason behind him switching his emotions off before he came to Mystic Falls? This is a Damon/OC story! Full summary inside...


**The Past Returns**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** There are some things that Damon just wanted to keep a secret from Stefan but his secrets are about to be revealed in an unexpected way. What happens when the Mystic Falls gang find out about Damon's past? What happens when they find out the real reason behind him switching his emotions off before he came to Mystic Falls? Is it true that he's tried to starve himself before and is there really a cure for a werewolf bite?  
This story is set when Damon gets bitten by Tyler and it's going to be a Damon/OC!

**This chapter is dedicated to the utterly awesome and utterly crazy people over at Bambi's Beloveds and to my Sister, Melissa, also known as PrettyLittleVampGleek, for encouraging me to write the first chapter of this story and to continue it; without the kick in the butt from them I wouldn't have posted this so thank you to all of you! :D**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

The Salvatore Boarding House was silent as Jeremy Gilbert walked inside trying to find one of the occupants of the house. Without pausing he headed to the living room, he knew the person he was looking for would be there.

"So you told Stefan?" He asked as he strode into the room and found Damon pouring himself a drink.

"How do you know?" Damon asked without answering.

"I saw you pull your sleeve up while you were talking to him at the funeral. Did you tell him everything?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, why would I? I told him about the bite and that's all he needs to know!" Damon shouted.

"He's your Brother Damon! He does deserve to know the truth besides you and I both know that you miss the good times between you both that you had when you were human." Jeremy answered without hesitating.

"It's too late Jere! I've already messed everything up beyond fixing." Damon replied sounding defeated.

"It's never too late Damon! That's something my Mom always used to tell me before she died." Jeremy told Damon firmly.

"You're right Jere; I do miss my Little Brother, I've been missing him for a while now but it is too late; I'm dying from a werewolf bite, there's no coming back from that!" Damon admitted quietly.

"There is a cure for that bite Damon and you know it, hell I only know about it because you told me! All you have to do is make one phone call. Please Damon, everyone here needs you even if they don't want to admit it. Alaric needs you, Caroline needs you, I need you but most of all Stefan needs you; he needs his Big Brother." Jeremy pleaded feeling tears prick the backs of his eyelids.

"I'm sorry Jere but I just can't make that phone call and you know why," Damon argued, "It would be too hard."

"At least tell Stefan about your past," He began, "He deserves to know the truth Damon before you die and he may even understand."

"I don't know Jeremy," He debated, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Jeremy smiled, "Now show me your arm."

Damon pulled his sleeve up and held his arm out for the youngest Gilbert to look at.

* * *

Jeremy was abruptly awoken by his phone ringing loudly. He groaned and covered his ears with his arms and hearing Damon curse loudly from somewhere close to him. The ringing stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly cut off by his phone ringing again. He contemplated ignoring it again until he heard Damon mutter.

"Just answer the damn phone Jere; whoever it is won't give up until you answer."

He moaned and reached out for his phone without opening his eyes or moving his head. He finally managed to locate the phone after a few seconds of fumbling and grabbing random objects. He pressed the correct button to answer the phone and brought the phone up to his ear.

"'Lo?" He murmured sleepily.

"Jeremy! Where are you?" Elena's panicked voice shouted through the phone.

"Please don't shout. I'm with a friend; we fell asleep while we were hanging out, there's no need to freak out Elena," Jeremy still had his eyes closed as he answered her questions without pausing, "And I'd very much like to go back to sleep so chill Elena, relax, I'm safe and I'll be home soon so then you can see that I'm all safe and sound for yourself. I'll see you later."

"Well, well, well it seems that you left without asking for permission Jere." Damon drawled amused.

"Shuddup Damon, I'm sleepy." Jeremy groaned throwing a pillow in Damon's general direction while keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm hurt Jere, I'm hurt that you tried to hit me with a pillow." Damon pouted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Jeremy waved his hand dismissively, "Sure you are."

Damon chuckled.

"You should be leaving now anyway, Stefan should be back soon." Damon reminded him.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Jeremy yawned as he stood up and collected his things before looking over at Damon.

He paused as he saw the pained look on his Best Friend's face.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but you need to go before Stefan finds you here because then he'd be sure to tell Elena and then she'll start to accuse me of corrupting her young and impressionable Brother." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

Jeremy nodded but he couldn't hide the worry in his eyes.

"I'll see you later Damon," He declared before adding, "And make sure you think about what I said."

"I've already said that I'll think about it," Damon scowled, "I'll see you soon Jeremy."

Jeremy left and five minutes later Stefan entered the house with a frantic look on his face.

"Damon, you can't just leave after dropping something that big on me," He cried, "It's not nice."

Damon tried to hide his smile at that. It was something they'd both said growing up and it had stuck with them through the years. Still trying to hide his smile Damon was thrown back into a flashback of a happier time, a time when he and Stefan were still young and naïve, a time before Katherine broke the relationship between the happy Brothers.

_**~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~**_

"Damon!" 7 year old Stefan Salvatore cried as he ran after his older Brother.

"Come on Stefan! Bet you can't catch me!" 14 year old Damon Salvatore laughed loudly.

Stefan laughed as he ran after his excited older Brother. They were playing football in the expansive garden and Damon now had possession of the ball which had led to the elder Salvatore running towards his designated end zone with the younger Salvatore following him trying to get the ball before he could score. Damon managed to reach the end zone before Stefan could catch up to him.

"Your legs are longer than mine though because you're older than me and you're faster too because of your longer legs and you know it Damon," Stefan pouted, "It's not nice."

"Aww Little Brother you and I both know that you always have to use your strengths to your advantage." Damon panted bending over resting his hands on his knees.

He straightened up and swooped down to tickle his younger Brother.

"Damon! Stop! Please stop!" Stefan squealed and squirmed trying to get away from his older Brother's wiggling fingers.

Damon continued to tickle the giggling Stefan until he was crying with laughter.

"I love you Damon." Young Stefan grinned still giggling.

"I love you too Stefan." Damon replied his smile growing wider.

_**~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~**_

"Little Brother you and I both know that I'm not that nice." Damon casually commented ignoring the flashback of a happier and simpler time between the Brothers.

"Damon, you are nice to some people and I understand why Damon, I do and I also know that you came here with your switch turned on but now it's turned off Damon." Stefan rambled.

"Stefan you and I both know that I'm an ass," Damon joked, "I was an ass when I first came to town and I'm still an ass now."

"No Damon, you're not and I also know that you're trying to avoid the subject and I'm not going to let you," Stefan glared, "We need to find a cure and we need to find one fast because I don't want you to go through this for much longer."

Damon could see the tears glistening in his eyes and he hated himself for what he was about to do but he knew that he couldn't let Stefan go snooping around looking for a cure.

"Stefan there is no cure, I've already tried looking for one when Rose was going through the same thing and when I first realised that I'd been bitten." He lied.

"But we can research, we can use Isobel's research to try and find something in there or we can ask Bonnie to look through her Grimoire, she might be able to find something, anything." Stefan insisted.

I've already researched Stefan and I've already checked out all of Isobel's research and there was nothing concerning cures for werewolf bites." Damon lied again while blinking his own tears away.

"But this can't be it Damon! This can't be the end of the road for you! I need you Damon, I need you here!" Stefan sobbed, "Please Damon, please don't die, please don't give up!"

Damon refused to show his Brother how much his pleading and crying struck something deep inside of him.

"Stefan it's obvious that I'm going to die." Damon coldly stated.

"How can you accept this so calmly and easily?" Stefan asked, "You're going to die Damon, don't you think that you should be a little less accepting of this?"

"I've accepted it and so should you Stefan," Damon advised, "The faster you accept it the easier it will be for the both of us."

Damon poured himself another drink and downed it.

"I'm going to bed. Night Brother." Damon called as he walked towards the hallway.

"Huh?" Stefan looked up from the table he'd been staring at with troubled eyes, "Oh right. Night Damon, have a good sleep."

When Damon was halfway up the staircase he heard his dear Little Brother whisper;

"I'm not going to give up Damon. I'm going to do everything I can to save you."

He pretended not to notice the lone tear that slowly trailed down his own cheek.

* * *

Damon lay in bed wide awake that night silently crying as he listened to his Brother's heart breaking sobs, whimpers and pleads. It was killing him to see his Little Brother like this and he doesn't know how much longer he can take before he cracks.

* * *

Stefan had decided to invite everyone over to discuss the situation and when he'd informed Damon of his decision Damon simply rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink to try and numb the pain he was feeling. Though Stefan didn't know that he was trying to numb the pain which is the way Damon likes it.

Once everyone had arrived and sat comfortably in the living room Damon decided to start everything off.

"Ok," He clapped his hands together, "Now that everyone is here we can start our weekly supernatural session," He paused, ignored the eye rolls and continued, "Our first order of business is that we need to find a way to Kill Klaus. Fast, preferably before I die which according to a friend's and my own calculations is going to be very very soon."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Damon and barely resisted the urge to facepalm.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"What do you mean Damon?" Elena questioned.

The rest of the group just looked stunned.

"What he's trying to say is that Tyler bit him when he was transforming so now he's dying from a werewolf bite." Stefan explained when it became obvious to them all that Damon wasn't going to explain himself.

"But how did he manage that? He's always so careful." Bonnie asked the question that most of them were wondering.

"That's something I don't know." Stefan admitted.

"He saw that Tyler's teeth were about to pierce Caroline's vampire flesh so he stopped him from biting her but he didn't manage to save himself." They all turned to look at the unexpected voice.

"Jeremy? How do you know that?" Elena asked confusion in her voice and expression.

The majority of the room was confused on why and how Jeremy would know that and was anxious to hear the answer to Elena's question.

"What?" Jeremy shrugged at all of the confused glances that were sent his way from the majority of the room, "We talk."

"I didn't know that. How didn't I know that?" Elena mumbled to herself though it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, even the non-supernatural beings.

The train of thought about Damon and Jeremy actually talking civilly was broken by a sob and a blur of blonde and black streaked across the room only to land with another sob on Damon's lap. The sobs had belonged to Caroline and she was now occupying Damon's lap. Her arms were acting as a chokehold around his neck and she had buried her head into his shirt clad chest and was now sobbing into his shirt.

"Sorry. Thank you. Sorry. Thank you." She repeated the words over and over again.

Damon rubbed her back gently and made soothing and cooing noises. Most of the room's occupants were surprised at his gentle and caring behaviour towards the blonde he liked to tease.

"Shh Caroline it isn't your fault at all. I chose to save you, don't forget that, you didn't stick a gun filled with wooden bullets to my head and force me to save you." He comforted the small blonde.

He made the comment about the gun to try and lighten the mood. He hopes that he'd at least make her smile; he hated to see the blonde vampire sad. He felt her smile into his chest and decided that she needed cheering up even more and he knew exactly what to do. He lightly ran his left hand down her side and softly wiggled his fingers in the exact spot he remembered, from his time of dating her when he first rolled into town, that made her giggle like a little schoolgirl. It worked. She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Damon!" She gasped out between her giggles, "You know that that's my one and only secret weak spot."

"I know," He grinned cockily before the grin softened into a smile, "Are you ok now?"

She nodded, "Thank you Damon, I needed that."

Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Tyler were staring at them both in astonishment. Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric were the only ones not staring at them; they also didn't feel astonished or shocked as they have all witnessed Damon's softer and affectionate side that he liked to hide. Stefan had seen it a lot when they were both human, Jeremy had seen it when he had started to become friends with Damon and Alaric had seen it when they'd been drinking together multiple times. It was nothing new to them.

"So what do we do? We need to find a cure." Caroline declared.

She had moved from her seat on Damon's lap and onto the floor by his feet although she kept patting or touching his leg to reassure herself that he was still there and if anyone noticed what she was doing they didn't mention anything which is something that she's grateful for.

"That's the thing though. Damon doesn't want-" Jeremy started to say before he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

After a quick glance at Damon to see if he had any intentions of answering the front door and seeing that he hadn't moved at all or even acknowledged that there had been a knock and was glaring at Jeremy instead Stefan got up from the couch he'd been sitting on and walked at a human pace towards the front door. He opened the door to find a young woman around Damon's human age standing outside in the warm air.

"Hello," Stefan greeted, "How may I help you?"

"Hi," She smiled, "I'm looking for a friend of mine, and I think that you may know him. Damon Salvatore. Is he here?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this is my first VD story (I know that I'm writing a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover but this is different, this is completely Vampire Diaries) I hope you like the first chapter of 'The Past Returns'! Please review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear feedback! What's your favourite part? Any friendships you love in this story so far? Tell me! I won't bite, ok I take that back, I promise I won't bite unless you ask me to! ;) Again I'm going to say that this is dedicated to the people at Bambi's Beloveds and my Sister, Melissa, although she is known as PrettyLittleVampGleek on here :)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

**Hugs,**

**Kirsty :) x**


End file.
